charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloopers and Glitches
Throughout the series, there are many mis-edits and glitches that appear. They are miniscule and not that noticeable but here is a list of the ones noticed: Season 1 Something Wicca This Way Comes *When Piper makes the comment of "Ok, we'll try the group hug later" her watch is on her right wrist, yet when she goes to take her cooking test, it's on her left. *In the attic when Jeremy bursts in, notice that TWO fireballs are thrown from his athame, yet only one lands to surround the girls. What happened to the other one? *The tree in front of Halliwell manor is completely bald the night they get their powers (we see jeremy standing there in the rain). The next morning when Piper leaves the tree has not just leaves but flowers. I've Got You Under My Skin *When Piper is at the church the First time and the pastor walks up to the car to talk you can clearly see she only has eyeshadow on her right eye and when she gets out of the car both eyes have eyeshadow. *When Stefan is giving Phoebe the address of where to go when she wants to model. Just before he writes on the napkin you can see that the adress is already there so he pretends to write it. Thank You For Not Morphing *Why didn't the shapeshifter morph his finger into a key to open the door to the attic. He did it with the house door so why not again? *Evil can't touch the Book of Shadows. However the shapeshifter not only touched but also grabbed it. We also learn that the Book doesn't leave the house. In this episode it actively refused to be carried outside. However, in Hell Hath No Fury Paige had not problem throwing the book out of the window. *When Prue finds "Andy" in her house, there is a guy sitting in the kitchen in the background, most likely a crew member. Dead Man Dating *While Piper is rushing to clean up the invitations for Prue's party, we see her picking up all the cards in her hand from a front shot, then as they get a shot from the back, the cards are still on the counter. *Piper opens the door of the car so that Marc can get in. Why did she do that? He should have been able to walk through the door. *When Marc gets into the car, you can see it move under his weight - but ghosts don't weigh anything. *When Marc is sitting on the sofa, talking to Piper, he shifts and the cushion visibly moves under him. *When Wong has Piper tied in the chair, he grabs the back of her hair with his left arm. In the first shot you can tell that his right arm, with the gun, is relaxed at his side. But in the next shot, his arm, and the gun, are steadily aimed at Piper. *When Phoebe copies the Chinese characters, she does a fairly good job of reproducing them. But she puts them the wrong way around. *Marc couldn't turn on the TV because his fingers went right through the TV set, yet he could manage to sit on the couch. *Prue asks who Susan Trudeau is, maybe a "sister"? The girls grew up with Andy, wouldn't Prue know exactly whether or not he has any siblings? The Wedding From Hell *When the demons push the girls into the bedroom Prue drops her purse, then in the next shot she has it again. We see Elliot roll off the bed to pick up the knife next to Prue's purse - but Prue already has the purse back! *Look at the headline of the newspaper Prue is holding at the end. I think it's the San Francisco Gazette, and it says, "Police Doubt Fire Was Accidental". This is a prop from the movie Mrs. Doubtfire. That movie also takes place in San Francisco, and Robin Williams's character uses the second and third word of the headline to come up with a name at the last second. *Piper has to substitute for Chef Moore who left on short notice, despite the fact that he quit at the restaurant as established in the second episode. This occurs because this episode was produced earlier and held back. The Fourth Sister *When Kali appears while Phoebe is sleeping we see her in the mirror and along with Phoebe's bed. We do not however see Phoebe asleep in the bed. Instead the bed is empty and has been made. *Aviva leaves her sweater in the sun room but later we see it in the kitchen. The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts *When the Gavin asks Prue about the girl she was standing next to the elevator with, Prue says "I don't remember" obviously a lie - but she's supposed to be under the influence of the Truth Spell The Witch is Back *Melinda asks Matthew why he turned her in to the witchhunters when he knew that she would burn. However, if Melinda was executed during the Salem witch trials, which the date shown at the beginning of the episode leads us to believe, Melinda would not have been burned at the stake. Witches were executed by hanging during that period. *In the beginning when Prue lets Matthew out of the locket, her hand keeps moving from at her side to on her stomach when the shot changes. *Melinda was born in 1670 and died in 1693. However the Melinda Warren in this episode does not look like just 23. Wicca Envy *When the sisters are looking in the Book of Shadows, Phoebe asks if the relinquishing spell is reversable and Piper answers "It doesn't say". But if you look at the book carefully, you can see what's written: "This spell is to be used in dire emergency; not lightly, only by choice." and the next line says "This spell is irreversable". Since we can see it from far, how is it that Piper (who was close to the book) wasn't able to see it?